


Warm Me Up, Sugar

by GALEXY



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (is that a thing?), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, because it's cold outside, but it's mostly just sex, maybe there's a little bit of plot, mild choking, okay, they have on lots of layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALEXY/pseuds/GALEXY
Summary: “Fuck, Gee.” Frank fumbled with the door knob as Gerard pressed a kiss to his scorpion tattoo. “Your fingers are cold.”Gerard ran his thumbs across Frank’s swallow tattoos, looking down at them before licking up the other side of Frank’s neck, purring. “Warm me up, Sugar.”ORThe one where Gee has been away for two months and they almost fuck against the door.





	Warm Me Up, Sugar

Gerard’s flight from England landed just after four in the morning at Newark Liberty International Airport. The wind was blustering and everything was white. Gerard shivered, pulling his parka and his scarves tighter around him as he attempted to hail a cab.  
The traffic had slowed to a crawl with all the ice and snow coming down. As Gerard curled and uncurled his fingers inside his gloves, he tried not to mind. Technically he was running very early, even if he was itching to get back home and tangle himself around his husband for warmth.  
He smiled at the word husband. Even after two years, it still felt new. It didn’t seem like it was that long ago and they were just boyfriends being too awkward to even hold hands in public. But things were different now.  
Frank would be excited that he was home two whole days early, even if he was rolling in at a rather ungodly hour.  
The twenty-minute drive ended up taking nearly an hour. Gerard even paid the cab driver a little extra for driving him so far in the snow. He pulled his two suitcases from the trunk and headed for the steps, nearly slipping twice on the ice in the process.  
Metal stairs and ice aren’t a good mix. Gerard’s nose was numbed by the time he managed to make it to the door and unlock it. He pushed it open, wind forcing him inside, practically throwing his suitcases so he could slam the door closed and force the cold out.  
He let out an even exhale once the kerfuffle was over, hoping he hadn’t woken Frank in the process, only to find his husband standing in the kitchen, boxer and two-t-shirts-clad,, holding a cup of coffee and staring at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Gee?” He blinked, setting his mug down and rubbing his eyes. “Are you really there or am I more tired than I thought?”  
“I’m here.” He smiled, tugging off one of his scarves. “Frankie, baby, what are you doing up?”  
“The fucking wind is too loud to sleep.” Frank was moving a little quicker now. No sooner than Gerard could get his parka undone, Frank was there, wrapping his arms around Gerard beneath his coat. “Jesus, Gee, you’re freezing.”  
Gerard sighed at the warmth, wrapping his arms around Frank to hold him closer. He rested his cheek atop Frank’s head rubbing his back. “The heat in the cab didn’t work too well. And it’s coming down in blankets outside.”  
Frank managed a sleepy laugh, nuzzling Gerard’s chest. “You’re back early.”  
“I couldn’t wait to see you.” He kissed the top of Franks head. “Is there more coffee?”  
“What?” Frank pulled away. “Oh, yeah. There is. Do you want some?”  
Gerard nodded. “Let me just shed a few layers and toss my suitcases somewhere.”  
“Sure.” Frank stood on his toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gee’s mouth. Gerard caught hold of Franks hips, pulling him closer for a proper kiss. Gerard could have melted right there in the door with the heat of his husband’s kisses. Frank was unwrapping Gerard from his other scarves, letting them hit the floor one by one until he exposed the pale dips of Gerard’s throat.  
He trailed his thumb along Gerard’s throat, causing him to let out a half-whine-half-gasp. Were Frank’s fingers always this warm?  
Frank was working off Gerard’s gloves now, threading his smoldering fingers through Gerard’s frozen ones before finally breaking the kiss to look up at him.  
“Can we—“  
“Yes.” Frank was tracing kisses along Gerard’s pulse now, occasionally flicking out his tongue. “Coffee later.”  
Frank pushed Gerard’s parka off and Gerard kicked off his boots. Frank pushed Gerard back a little, so his body was pressed against the door, nearly tripping them over the pile of clothes accumulating in the doorway. They were both laughing as they pressed in for another kiss.  
Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, slowly so he didn’t pull when he was caught in the tangles from restless sleep.  
“Fuck, Gee.” Frank pressed another kiss to the corner of Gerard’s mouth before looking up into his eyes. “Two months is too long—I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you, too, Frankie.” His arms were around Frank again, pulling their chests tight together, burying his nose in Frank’s hair.  
They stood in the doorway like that for a while, neither one wanting to let the other go.  
Frank started pecking Gerard’s neck with little, white hot kisses. “You have to take me with you next time.”  
Gerard let out a sigh, tipping his head back, and threading his fingers back into Frank’s hair. Frank unzipped Gerard’s hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders as well. “Of course, baby. You’re coming with me everywhere from now on.”  
Gerard kissed Frank again, slower this time—like he was memorizing the feel and taste of his mouth for the first time. His usual taste was blanketed with too-sweet coffee and sleep. Two months with only Skype and their hands was not enough. He missed the way his husband tasted and smelled and felt and fuck—ran his teeth along his lower lip.  
Gerard was certain that they could have fucked right there against the front door. But he didn’t want needy, desperate, sloppy sex against the door.  
“Frankie.” He moaned out between kisses. “Frankie, not here.”  
Frank hooked his fingers in Gerard’s belt loops, pulling him towards their bedroom without breaking the kiss. Gerard slid his fingers beneath Frank’s shirt and undershirt, tracing his fingers across his stomach before pulling both layers off over his head.  
“Fuck, Gee.” Frank fumbled with the door knob as Gerard pressed a kiss to his scorpion tattoo. “Your fingers are cold.”  
Gerard ran his thumbs across Frank’s swallow tattoos, looking down at them before licking up the other side of Frank’s neck, purring. “Warm me up, Sugar.”  
Frank undid the buttons of Gerard’s flannel, pushing it off before tugging his thermal off over his head, running his fingers through Gerard’s messy black hair and trailing them down his pale chest.  
Gerard gasped, arching his back against their bedroom door as Frank’s fingers trailed down his chest and over his hips. Frank was nibbling at his neck now, marking him up. He gasped and tossed his head back as Frank re-hooked his fingers in his belt loops and grazed his teeth against Gerard’s collar bones.  
Gerard reached around and got the door open; they stumbled inside. They laughed as Frank undid the buttons on Gerard’s jeans, pushing them down his thighs so he could step out of them. Now they were just in their boxers. Frank threaded his fingers through Gerard’s hair, looking up into his eyes.  
“Fuck, I missed you.” Frank purred, pressing kisses to Gerard’s chest as he slid his hands around Gerard’s waist.  
Gerard threaded his fingers through Frank’s hair, backing them up and pulling them down onto the bed, their legs tangling up. They ground their hips together, Gerard tangling his legs around Frank’s waist and they dove in for another kiss. Frank’s hands rested on either side of Gerard’s shoulders. Nimble fingers traced over Frank’s tattoos as the writhed together on the mattress. They both rolled their hips, groaning out with the much-needed friction.  
Frank hooked his thumbs against the waistband of Gerard’s—X-Men of all things—boxers and untangled their legs for a moment before breaking the kiss to growl an impatient “Off.”  
Gerard lifted his hips obediently, humming as Frank’s fingers skimmed down his hips and thighs as he removed the article of clothing. Before he could say anything else, Frank was licking across Gerard’s hips in slanting and decisive stripes. Gerard gasped, threading his fingers in Frank’s hair.  
“Frankie…” He purred. “Frankie, your mouth…”  
Frank smirked, tracing his fingers back up Gerard’s thigh. “Do you wanna fuck my mouth, baby?”  
Gerard bit his lip, looking down at Frank—his piercing glinting in the dim lighting. He let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan before nodding, his black hair spilling over his pillow. “Please, Frankie, please.”  
Frank chuckled, hot exhales dancing across Gerard’s dick, before he rolled the head into his mouth. Gerard gasped, tugging hard on Frank’s hair before his hips rolled up, pressing more of himself into his husband’s mouth. Frank hummed lightly, hallowing his cheeks and sliding his hands around to cup Gerard’s ass.  
Gerard gasped, brining one of his hands up to help muffle the moans spilling from his mouth. Frank sucked decisively, savoring the friction of Gerard’s dick in his mouth. His fingers grazed Gerard’s entrance, causing him to let another moan out before writhing and arching his back up off the bed.  
Frankie hummed before pulling away from Gerard, looking up at him, pressing against his puckered hole gently. “Here?”  
Gerard slowly removed his hand from his mouth, panting.  
Frank crawled back up the bed and Gerard sat up to press their mouths back together, whimpering into his mouth. Frank reached into their bedside drawer for lube, rocking their mouths together in a rough dance. He squeezed some out, slicking it over his fingers and attempting to warm it a little before pressing his fingers back against Gerard’s entrance.  
Gerard moaned, rolling his hips down before Frank slid a single finger inside. They broke the kiss, panting lightly as their foreheads pressed together. Frank curled his finger, causing Gerard to gasp and whimper against him. “Frankie, please?”  
“More?”  
Gerard nodded, gasping again as Frank pushed second finger inside of him. “That feels so good.” He bit his lip to keep from drooling.  
“Did you miss my fingers?”  
“Yes~” Gerard purred, gasping again as Frank curled in a third. “Oh, God.”  
Frank chuckled, sliding his other hand down Gerard’s stomach. “You’re so beautiful.”  
Gerard blushed, teeth sinking further into his lower lip. “Kiss me.”  
Frank happily obliged, sweeping his tongue fluidly into Gerard’s mouth while he searched for a particular spot. Gerard moaned into the kiss and Frank smirked.  
“Found it.” He murmured against Gerard’s mouth. Gerard let out another moan, rolling up to press his mouth back to his husband’s. Frank hooked his fingers, playfully pressing into Gerard’s spot again.  
Gerard moaned again, tracing the underside of Frank’s tongue with his own. He rolled his hips up against Frank’s hand—his body begging an unspoken fuck me fuck me fuck me.  
He pressed his hands against Frank’s hips, urging his boxers down and off. Frank chuckled, pulling up and crooking his fingers gently. “What do you want, babe?”  
“God.” he whined. “Frankie, fuck me, please~”  
Frank chuckled, nipping a kiss against the underside of his jaw and sliding out his fingers. Gerard whimpered at the loss of contact before Frank flipped him over, sliding his hand down Gerard’s spine warmly, causing him to shiver. Gerard sat up again, bracing himself against their headboard. He was peppering his back with wet kisses, sucking decisively here and there while his finger’s threaded around his hips.  
“Fuck, Sugar, please.” Gerard begged, looking at Frank over his shoulder. “Frankie—ah!” Gerard gasped, his fingers gripping headboard as Frank slid inside of him, their hips tight together.  
“So tight…” Frank hissed out, rolling Gerard’s earlobe between his teeth. “I fucking missed you, baby.”  
Gerard whimpered, nodding as his hair fell across his forehead, rocking his hips back against Frank’s. He moaned as Frank’s hands slid around his hips, gripping them before he rocked his hips in response.  
Gerard rolled his hips while Frank’s hips smacked against Gerard’s sharply. The headboard creaked under Gerard’s hands, the entire bed shaking as it smacked against the wall. Frank’s finger’s dug into Gerard’s hips sharply—there were certainly going to be bruises there in the morning.  
“Frankie, fuck!” Gerard moaned out, biting the back of his hand to keep from screaming. Tears welled in his eyes. It felt so good. So good. “I’m gonna—ah~”  
A strangled moan died in his throat as Frank’s fingers pressed against it—not hard enough to stop him from breathing but just enough to make him feel it.  
“Not too tight, is it?”  
Gerard tipped his head back, leaning it against Frank’s shoulder to look in his eyes and let out a breathy whine. “No.”  
Frank kissed Gerard hard, keeping the press of his fingers against Gerard’s throat as his hips snapped forward again. Gerard’s grip tightened against the headboard as he rocked his hips back, enjoying the delicious smacking sound of skin on skin.  
“I’m so close, babe.” Frank purred into Gerard’s ear, running his tongue along the shell.  
Gerard turned his head to look at him, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Frank slid his other hand from Gerard’s hip and wrapped it around his cock, jacking against it in time with his thrusts.  
Gerard’s eyes went wide, looking at Frank as they began to water again. He felt like he was going to explode.  
Frank let upon Gerard’s throat, letting go and threading his fingers through Gerard’s against the headboard. Gerard let out a rasped, near scream as he came into Frank’s hand. Frank tightened his grip on Gerard’s hand as he did the same. Gerard moved to rest his forehead against the headboard, panting heavily. Frank rested his cheek against Gerard’s shoulder, panting and sweeping light kisses against the pale, sweat soaked skin there.  
Their fingers loosened, but didn’t unthread as they both caught their breath. Gerard straightened himself out, slowly before moving them to lay against the sheets in a sweaty tangle.  
“Fuck, I’m tired.” Frank nuzzled against him, curling around Gerard’s body like another blanket.  
Gerard pulled the comforter up around them, ignoring how sticky everything felt. They could make coffee AND do laundry later.  
“Do you think you might be able to sleep now?” Gerard asked, placing a kiss against Frank’s temple.  
Frank laughed curling up and closing his eyes. “I can always sleep when you’re next to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at this. I liked writing this one a lot, actually. It's different from my other My Chem work. It's...softer? I guess. Either way, it feels a bit sweeter. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
